


You Kissed Me

by deathbyfandom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Evan goes to apologise for their argument and ends up telling Jared how he really broke his arm.





	

When Jared walked into his lounge room and found Evan sitting awkwardly on his sofa he very nearly walked right back out again but after days of ignoring Evan’s phone calls (which he knew meant a lot coming from Evan because Evan hated having to talk on the phone) his anger had died down and he figured Evan deserved a chance to apologise. “What do you want?” He asked as he threw himself onto the couch next to Evan, internally wincing a little when Evan flinched.

“I just- I wanted to apologise,” Evan started, his voice as nervous and stuttery as ever, “you helped me a lot when I did something stupid and- and you maybe deserved more credit and, uh, you definitely deserved my gratitude and… and you were right.” Evan finally looked up from his lap and into Jared’s eyes. “I, uh, I used Connor’s death to get something I felt like I never had, which I know isn't what you said but I- I think that's what you meant and- and well, you were right.” Evan fell quiet and his eyes dropped back to his lap. Jared sighed. “Yeah, well, thanks.” They were both silent, Evan began fiddling with his t-shirt. “Just don't fall out of another tree, yeah?” Jared said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work, Evan looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, “I didn't fall.”

“What? What the hell does that mean? Were you pushed?”

“No, no I… I jumped.”

Jared stared at him. “Wha- why? Why would you do that Evan?”

“I don't know! I don't have any friends, I just- I don't know I wanted everything to be ok.”

“And you thought jumping out of a tree would solve all your problems?”

“No I- I thought dying… would- would- I don't know.”

Jared stared at Evan. “And you thought no one would care?”

“I mean my mum probably… but no one else really…”

How could anyone be so oblivious? Jared wondered, did Evan think he helped him with his goddamn crazy scheme because his mum said he had to? 

“Evan… I care. Just for the record.”

Evan stared at him with wet eyes. “You… care? About… me?” He sounded incredulous and Jared was pretty sure under different circumstances he'd be offended.

“Yeah, well I- is it really so hard to believe?”

“Well you're not exactly nice to me.”

Jared suddenly felt awful about all the times he'd teased Evan or reminded him that ‘I only hang out with you because my mum says I have to’. “That- Evan I was just kidding!”

“Well I didn't get the joke! Ok? Stupid Evan doesn't get the joke!” Evan stood up and pushed his hands through his hair. Jared followed him up, grabbing his arms and forcing him to look Jared in the eyes. “Hey, hey, Evan look at me, I'm sorry.” Jared said. Evan’s hands fell to his sides and he watched Jared, who sighed and let one hand drift up to Evan’s face while the other tangled itself into Evan’s hair. “Goddammit Evan.” Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Evan’s. Evan didn't respond so Jared pulled back. 

“You kissed me.” Evan said, his voice was breathier than usual and Jared was relieved to find he didn't look unhappy or grossed out, just surprised.

“I did. Would now be a good time to tell you I'm really gay?”

Evan gave a small laugh and Jared smiled. “Would now be a good time to tell you I'm bisexual? And also that Zoe and I didn't work out?”

Jared shrugged. “Wanna go out sometime?”

“On… like on a date?”

“Yeah? That alright?”

“Yeah! I mean, yes, that sounds good… ok.”

“Ok… I'm gonna kiss you again now it'd be great if you could kiss me back.”

Then Jared’s lips were back on Evan’s and this time Evan was returning the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I feel like Jared was kinda out of character but yeah I tried.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @softheartedwraith


End file.
